The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Chinese or lacebark elm, Ulmus parvifolia, which is distinguished from all other named forms by virtue of the vase-shaped habit of growth which resembles the American Elm, Ulmus americana. The exfoliating patchy bark that develops on 1" to 2" diameter branches is present on the 3' diameter trunk, including the exposed surface roots. The tree was discovered in a cultivated area on the campus of the University of Georgia, Athens, Ga. and history relative to the tree is limited. The tree is 70 to 80 years old and has not suffered any visible branch or trunk damage. Ice storms are common in the Athens area and the Siberian Elm (Ulmus pumila); water oak (Quercus nigra); pecan, (Carya illinoensis), and other trees display extensive ice damage.
The tree has been asexually reproduced by rooting cuttings taken from the tree. Clones of the tree have been determined to be identical to the parent tree in all distinguishing characteristics of bark, leaves, stems and buds.